1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices typically used as display devices have response characteristics varying depending on a temperature in operation. To address this, there have been developed methods for controlling an operation of a liquid crystal display device depending on the temperature detected by a temperature sensor that detects ambient temperature of the liquid crystal display device (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-099879 (JP-A-2011-099879)).
When the temperature of a portion in a display area of such a liquid crystal display device reaches a high temperature equal to or higher than a certain temperature, a display failure at the portion may possibly occur because of liquid crystal characteristics. When the temperature of a part or the whole of a liquid crystal display device exceeds 100 degrees C. because of exposure to sunlight, for example, a display failure may possibly occur, such as disturbance in the display contents in the heated portion and incapability of display. To address such a problem due to the temperature, it is necessary to specify the temperature distribution of a display surface of a liquid crystal display device. The method described in JP-A-2011-099879, however, cannot specify the temperature distribution of the display surface.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can specify the temperature distribution of a display surface.